


Inspirations

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are kinda less than story ideas in some ways, but kinda more in others. If you find something that gives you inspiration, go with it. Just let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> I see this one as either Warren/Will or Warren/Ethan, bit you can take it as whoever you want.

You may not be a victim, but I'll always be your hero.


End file.
